Deseo a ambos
by Auraws
Summary: todos sabemos el ultimo deseo de Bella antes de casarse, si Edward no puede darselo, quiza haya alguien que si... :
1. despertar

Capítulo uno

Capítulo uno.

El alba nacía; el sol salía por el horizonte, una semana antes del final de la vida de Bella; en siete días iba a enfundarse en un impresionante vestido blanco para contraer matrimonio con el que era el amor de su vida: Edward Cullen.

Bella se estiró en su cama y se revolvió el pelo. Después se revolvió el pelo y pensó en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Se levantó y se pegó una ducha para después bajar a desayunar. Llamó a Charlie a gritos, pero cuando llegó a la cocina encontró una nota que decía que se había ido a pescar con el padre de Jacob. 10 segundos después, justo el tiempo necesario para que dejara la nota encima de la mesa, sonó el timbre, Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció en cuanto la abrió, apoyado en el quicio se encontraba Jacob Black, con su habitual sonrisa socarrona.


	2. promesa

Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció en cuanto la abrió, apoyado en el quicio se encontraba Jacob Black, con su habitual sonrisa socarrona

_Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció en cuanto la abrió, apoyado en el quicio se encontraba Jacob Black, con su habitual sonrisa socarrona._

"¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó la muchacha con un toque de calma deliberado en su voz.

"Creo que es obvio, venir a verte, creía que habíamos quedado que ya que dentro de una semana vas a atarte a tu chupasa… quiero decir, a tu amorcito" dijo en tono irónico "querrías pasar algo de tiempo conmigo antes de…"

"¿convertirme?" quiso ayudar Bella.

"Bueno, ¿no vas a invitarme a pasar?" antes de que Bella hubiera abierto la boca para contestar el lobezno ya se había introducido hasta lo más hondo de la casa: la cocina, y abriendo la puerta del frigorífico ojeaba su interior. "Vaya, deberíais reponer alimentos en esta casa, no hay mucho de comer"

"Jacob, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, porque…" el sonido de un coche se oyó en el exterior, y Bella se asomó a la ventana, a tiempo de ver a Edward descender de su deportivo y dirigirse con una mueca de enfado hacia la puerta. Por una sola vez, Bella se adelantó y trató de hablar con él antes de que entrara por la puerta. Tarde. El vampiro arrugó la nariz al percibir el olor de Jacob en la casa.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?"

Entró hasta la cocina, y encontró a Jacob recostado contra la mesa, con una manzana en la boca.

"Yo tampoco me alegro de verte, Edward, pero no estoy aquí por lo que crees, bueno, o quizá sí, creo que Bella tiene derecho a pasar sus últimos días como humana con la gente que la quiere, ¿no crees?"

"Ya está con la gente que la quiere" dijo con un tono gélido interponiendo entre la muchacha y Jacob.

"Me refería a gente viva preferiblemente". Jacob se incorporó y se acercó a Bella "esta noche hay una fiesta en la reserva, por favor, ven, celebraremos... bien, tu compromiso o si te arrepientes de él, lo que prefieras" se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla bajo la atenta mirada de Edward después salió por la puerta.

Bella se sentó en una silla y observó a Edward que la miraba malhumorado.

"Edward, ya hemos tenido esta discusión un millón de veces, él es mi amigo".

"Lo sé. De todas formas tampoco puedo sacrificar un odio de miles de años por mucho que te quiera". Se inclinó hacia ella y rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya, arrugando el ceño por el olor de Jacob en la piel de la muchacha "¿vas a ir?" Bella suspiró y asintió.

"Sí, se lo debo a Jacob".

"Entonces yo te llevaré"

"no, iré sola".

Horas más tarde cuando tuvo que llamar a Edward para que la acercase a la reserva, no supo si su coche se había estropeado deliberadamente o si el vampiro había hecho algún que otro arreglito para tener que llevarla.

Se despidió de su novio en la frontera y cruzó hasta llegar a los brazos de Jacob que la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Bienvenida" Bella se volvió y agitó la mano para despedirse de Edward a partir de ese momento la fiesta la absorbió.

En el acantilado había dos hogueras y todos los miembros del clan se encontraban allí, todos saludaron a Bella con cortesía, pero se notaba que ya no era del todo bienvenida allí, a pesar de todo, se esforzaron en tratarla como una más, comieron salchichas, contaron historias, y se rieron a carcajadas.

Cuando ya pasaba la medianoche, Jacob le pidió a Bella que le acompañara al (no sé si el nombre es el correcto pero bueno) garage (donde repararon las motos y eso) para recoger algo. Bella desconfió desde el primer momento, pero a pesar de todo le acompañó. Al llegar allí, Jacob revolvió en un par de cajas y finalmente sacó una pequeña caja de madera y se la tendió a Bella, cuando ella la tuvo en las manos alzó la vista y lo miró; de pronto volvió a ver al muchacho vergonzoso de las primeras veces que se veían.

"Ábrelo, es para ti" murmuró él. Bella lo abrió. Un precioso collar de madera y piedras reposaba en el fondo de la caja.

"Jake… es precioso".

"Era… era de mi madre"

"¿qué? No, no puedo aceptarlo".

"Sí, quiero que lo lleves para que me recuerdes, ya que perdiste la pulsera que te regale, esto es para que lleves… una parte de mí contigo". Mientras hablaba se había colocado tras Bella y la había abrochado el collar. Una flecha de madera engastada con piedras sencillas colgaba sobre el pecho de la muchacha.

"Es precioso Jake" repitió Bella acariciando con cuidado la joya.

"Quiero pedirte un favor, Bella"

"Ah, así que esto era un soborno ¿eh!" bromeó ella. El lobezno se echó a reír.

"Sí, en cierto modo sí." Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos. "quiero que me prometas que si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, antes de que dejes de ser humana… por favor, pídemelo y lo haré".

Un pensamiento alocado se cruzó en ese instante por la mente de Bella, que enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los brillantes ojos del muchacho.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" susurró ella y se puso de puntillas para besar en la mejilla a Jacob.


	3. peticion y dudas

Su último deseo antes de perderse en un mundo de sombras y sangre…

No quería dejar a Jacob, su Jacob, porque, por mucho que la hubiera costado, había llegado a la conclusión de que le quería.

Sus labios dulces, su cuerpo cálido, su corazón palpitando bajo el suyo propio… su respiración acelerada en su cuello, sus manos acariciando su piel erizada… él era mucho más cercano a la humanidad de lo que podría haber soñado, hasta que de pronto…

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltando a Edward que como siempre, había ido a velar su sueño.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?" la muchacha tardó unos segundos en contestar, notando como su pecho acelerado no la daba tregua. "Bella" repitió Edward con una nota impaciente en el tono de su voz.

"Sí, sí, estoy bien…" se recostó en la cama de nuevo, apoyándose sobre el pétreo pecho de su prometido "solo ha sido una pesadilla" pero al pensar de nuevo en la piel del lobezno, no se lo parecía tanto.

Llevaba un par de días teniendo esos… digamos, intensos sueños con Jacob, y esa noche, tomó una decisión.

La luz del sol llenó, por una vez, la ciudad, mientras Bella conducía su vieja camioneta hasta la reserva. Era temprano, apenas las 8 de la mañana. Una hora antes, la muchacha se había levantado y tras una ducha y un desayuno paupérrimo, había despachado a Edward. Su excusa había sido que tenía que volver a la reserva, porque había olvidado su reloj allí el día anterior. Era una suerte que el vampiro no leyese su mente, de lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta de que era una mera excusa.

Al llegar a la puerta, dudó unos instantes, si entrar o no; pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, se abrió y una mole se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo. Cuando se recuperó y pudo alzar la vista, encontró a Jacob, deshaciéndose en disculpas, y levantándola prácticamente en volandas. Tras unos instantes, una mueca de preocupación apareció en el rostro del chico:

"Es muy pronto para levantarse, Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿ha ocurrido algo?"

"Bien, pues… lo cierto es que sí, Jake… ¿podríamos hablar… en privado?"

"Habla con total libertad, mi padre está en casa de Sam"

"Bien" dijo ella bajando la cabeza "me dijiste… que… tú me dijiste… tú… antes de ayer… en la fiesta… con los quileute…" Bella no era capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía exactamente.

"Yo te dije…" intentó ayudar Jacob "yo te dije en la fiesta, que si deseabas algo antes de… convertirte" siempre le costaba pronunciar esa palabra "sólo tenías que pedírmelo". Bella enrojeció. Un soplo de viento mañanero la agitó el cabello, arrojándolo sobre su cara y ayudándola a disimular un poco.

"Bien, pues… tengo algo que pedirte" susurró ella.

"Soy todo oídos" al ver que ella no contestaba, él comenzó a aventurar "¿un perrito caliente gigante? ¿una fiesta en la playa? ¿una vuelta en moto? ¿una carrerita encima de un lobezno? ¿un…?" Bella interrumpió a Jacob en mitad de la frase solo alzando la mano y llevándola a su rostro.

"Jacob, quiero… lo que quiero" suspiró hondo, tomó aire y lo soltó a bocajarro "lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo".

La frase de la muchacha hizo eco, una y otra vez, en la mente de Jacob.

"_Jacob, quiero…lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo"._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y a los pocos instantes reaccionó, pero no, ni mucho menos, de la manera en la que Bella se lo abría esperado. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, y se echó a reír. Carcajadas casi histéricas recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y cuando parecía que iba a parar, miraba a Bella y volvía a empezar de nuevo.

"Ya, vale, muy bueno" dijo entre jadeos, después de 5 minutos de risas, que Bella aguantó estoicamente, sin abrir la boca. El muchacho la miró, ella estaba seria, muy seria de hecho; había apartado la mano de su rostro en el momento que él se había apoyado contra la puerta y había fruncido los labios hasta conseguir que solo se viera una línea; los brazos cruzados ante ella, como posición de defensa, y su cara, generalmente pálida, había enrojecido. Jacob fijó su vista en la de ella y después de aguantarla unos segundos, la desvió hacia el horizonte.

"¿Va en serio?" preguntó él retóricamente. Ella asintió, segura, una sola vez, pero sin volverse a mirarle. En ese momento Jacob se incorporó, dejando la puerta atrás, y sin pensárselo ni un instante, se abalanzó con ímpetu sobre Bella, besándola toda la cara:

"No puedo creerlo" murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras se echaba a reír, esta vez de alegría incontenible "No puedo creerlo". Bella reía con él, ante semejante muestra de cariño.

De pronto, él se detuvo, acarició con suavidad el rostro de ella, y entonces la dijo:

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y que quizá estropee el momento, pero… ¿qué piensa el chupasangres de esto?". Bella se envaró y, automáticamente, lo hizo Jacob.

"No lo sé" susurró ella.

"No, aún no, pero creo que estás a punto de saberlo".

Jacob tomó a Bella y colocándola a su espalda, echó a correr, bosque adentro. La petición de Edward había sido explícita: o llevaba a Bella al claro, o no volvería a verla. Y tal y como estaban las cosas, le creía muy capaz de hacerlo.


	4. reaccion

Cuando ambos llegaron al claro, Edward, obviamente ya les esperaba allí, bajo un árbol, cubierto de la luz del sol, que ese día se había empeñado en brillar casi con fuerza.

Bella se bajó de la espalda de Jacob y caminando juntos, uno al lado del otro, se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el prometido de ella. El joven salió a la luz del sol, y en ese instante Bella volvió a maravillarse de la belleza del vampiro; miles de cristales diamantinos brillaban sobre su piel; dándole el aspecto de una perfecta estatua de mármol que caminaba; y hablaba.

Jacob, en cambio, se encontraba envarado, intentando pensar en el mar, y en lo último que había comido esa mañana, todo para que Edward no leyera su mente, y descubriera la petición de Bella antes de que ella misma decidiera contárselo.

"Has salido muy apresuradamente de casa esta mañana, Bella" dijo el vampiro.

"Sí, lo sé… tenía que hablar con Jacob… de algo importante…" susurró la chica. Notaba a su derecha el cuerpo caliente del lobo, que incluso, a pesar de los centímetros que los separaban, podía calentar su piel.

"¿y qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar?" la voz imperturbable de Edward había temblado un poco; Bella notó un atisbo de celos, y se alegró de que no pudiera leerla la mente… pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que a Jacob sí que podía leerle. Tan claro como si hubiera abierto un libro y hubiera leído la primera página.

"No intentes leer la mente de Jacob, Edward, es de mala educación".

"No te inquietes, solamente es capaz de pensar en pescado, en paseos, el acantilado y…" de pronto la frase de Edward se quedó en el aire; miró estupefacto a Jacob, que había palidecido, pero apretaba los dientes con valentía. Bella les miró alternativamente a uno y a otro. Jacob retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras intentaba excusarse, pero no con Edward, sino con Bella.

"Lo siento, yo… no quería… pero él… es un pensamiento tan… es imposible que no pueda pensar en eso… yo… te quiero… él… lo sabes…" antes de que terminara la frase y pudiera entrar en fase, Edward se había abalanzado sobre él y le había dado un directo a la barbilla; puñetazo que tumbó casi automáticamente a Jacob en el suelo.

Y ahora viene la pregunta.

Opción A

Edward, después del cabreo, se lo toma bien, y permite que Bella haga lo que desee.

Opción B.

Edward se lo toma mal, y Bella decide que ha sido una mala idea y pasa de Jacob.

Opción C.

Edward se lo toma mal, pero Bella decide seguir adelante con su plan, y se va con Jacob en secreto a algún sitio, o algo así.

Besoootes.

Aura.


	5. tras

"Lo siento, yo… no quería… pero él… es un pensamiento tan… es imposible que no pueda pensar en eso… yo… te quiero… él… lo sabes…" antes de que terminara la frase y pudiera entrar en fase, Edward se había abalanzado sobre él y le había dado un directo a la barbilla; puñetazo que tumbó casi automáticamente a Jacob en el suelo.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó después mirando a Bella, que valientemente sostuvo su mirada y asintió.

"Es mi última semana como humana, y vosotros no hacéis nada más que repetirme que debo vivirla como nunca. Que debo experimentar todos los sentimientos humanos que pueda, porque después todo será diferente". Jacob se había levantado, quedándose a una distancia prudente, pero sin perderse una palabra de lo que decía Bella. "Tú no puedes darme lo que pido Edward, tienes miedo de matarme, y Jacob me quiere, y sabes que yo le quiero a él, lo que no implica que mis sentimientos por ti cambien. Edward… es mi decisión".

El vampiro asintió, gravemente, y observó al hombre lobo en la lejanía, después se volvió y en un instante desapareció de la vista de los dos jóvenes. Jacob se acercó a Bella y la rodeó la cintura con los brazos; ella se recostó en su cálido pecho mientras observaba el lugar por donde Edward se había ido. Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que el joven lobo la dijo:

"Vamos, te llevo de vuelta". Jacob volvió a cargarla a su espalda, y en un par de minutos volvían a estar al lado de su destartalada camioneta. Todo el camino habían ido cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos; al llegar allí, Jacob verbalizó lo que los dos pensaban:

"Creo que no le ha sentado excesivamente bien".

"Lo sé" susurró ella. "No sé si esto ha sido una buena idea". Jacob la levantó la barbilla y clavando los ojos en los suyos murmuró:

"No tienes porque hacer nada que no quieras, o de lo que no estés segura". Bella le echó los brazos al cuello y después le besó en la mejilla, y separándose de él, dijo:

"Lo sé. Tengo que hablar con él. Hablamos más tarde". El lobezno asintió y la dejó marchar, pero en el último segundo, tiró de su mano hasta acercarla de nuevo a su cuerpo y la besó con dulzura. Solo un roce de sus labios era suficiente para que el cuerpo de Bella reaccionara, pero se detuvo, separándose de él.

"Lo siento, Jake, tengo que hablar con el primero".

"Lo sé, perdona".

Bella se alejó del muchacho y se montó en la camioneta. Al salir por el camino le pudo ver allí, parado, sin moverse, observándola marchar, como había echo tantas otras veces… se mordió el labio y pisó el acelerador.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, vio a Edward en la puerta, discutiendo con Alice acaloradamente. Cuando ella se bajó del coche, Edward desapareció.

"Tengo que hablar con él" dijo acercándose a la casa.

"No creo que sea muy buena idea, Bella" dijo Alice.

"¿Sabes por qué esta enfadado?" inquirió la joven. Alice asintió.

"Lo he… lo he visto, Bella". La aludida se sonrojó visiblemente. "Pero no es lo que tú crees" añadió la vampira con una sonrisa.

"Bella, quiero hablar contigo" dijo una voz desde la parte alta de las escaleras. Ella alzó la cabeza y vio a Edward. Entonces se separó de Alice y subió serenamente.

Horas después, Jacob se encontraba solo y nervioso en su casa cuando oyó ruido de un coche; al asomarse a la ventana observó como Bella apagaba el motor y se bajaba del mismo. Tiempo suficiente para que él abriera la puerta y bajara los escalones, hasta encontrarla.

"¿Y bien?". Ella le miró a los ojos.

"Solo hay una condición".


	6. la condicion

La tarde caía y llovía a cántaros. El "apacible" tiempo que reinaba habitualmente en Forks había vuelto en todo su esplendor. Bella salió corriendo de la camioneta, tapándose como podía hasta llegar al porche de la casa. Al llegar a cubierto, se sacudió el agua, se pasó la mano por el pelo y golpeó la puerta, algo nerviosa.

Jacob la abrió y la hizo pasar adentro. Su vestimenta era común: unos vaqueros y una camiseta marrón, pero a pesar de todo, se notaba que se había esmerado en estar lo mejor posible. Bella le miró durante un instante, y él la sonrió nerviosamente. Entonces ella decidió que no quería esperar más. Se quitó el impermeable dejándolo de cualquier manera sobre una silla, y acercándose a él, pasó los brazos por su cuello y le besó.

Sus labios estaban desconcertantemente suaves y cálidos, como el resto de su cuerpo, que podía sentir caliente bajo la tela de la camiseta. La reacción del lobezno no se hizo esperar, y la respondió al beso con ternura y apasionamiento; mientras probaba su sabor y luchaba contra su lengua, su mano buscaba su cintura, para deshacerse de la ropa y asentarse en la parte más baja de la espalda, acariciando la piel templada de ella, en comparación con la suya propia. Al sentir el contacto de su mano, Bella se arqueó contra él, derramando un gemido en el interior de su boca que hizo que Jacob reaccionara. Levantándola a pulso en el aire, caminó hacia la habitación, mientras ella abandonaba su boca para concentrarse en su cuello, recorriéndolo con su lengua, llenándolo de besos y finalmente atrapando su lóbulo entre los dientes, acelerando la respiración de Jacob que gimió quedamente.

El pensamiento de la promesa cruzó durante un instante su cabeza, pero lo rechazo instantáneamente.

Cayeron juntos sobre la cama, mientras Jacob la besaba de nuevo, con lujuria, haciéndola sentir su pasión y desesperación en cada movimiento de su lengua. Esta vez él, pasó de su boca a su cuello, concentrándose en él, mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre los recovecos de la ropa, buscando la piel desnuda de Bella, haciendo que cada milímetro, cada porción de piel del cuerpo de ella se erizara de placer.

Era delicado pero firme en sus movimientos. Ella, anhelante, se deshizo de su camisa, para acariciar su pecho; mientras él hacia lo mismo. El momento en que sus pieles desnudas se rozaron fue una explosión dentro de sus cuerpos, como si una descarga eléctrica se hubiera apropiado de sus extremidades. El calor de Jacob aumentaba el suyo propio, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado antes, el no tener que controlar cada movimiento, el poder ser libre para explorar todas las partes de su cuerpo que deseara sin censura… y la oposición completa… el calor abrasador de su piel la excitaba hasta un punto que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Se buscaban casi con ansia, daba la sensación de que la piel del otro, el calor del otro, la caricia del otro casi no eran suficientes.

Fuera, el repiqueteo de la lluvia sonaba casi al compás con sus corazones, y el manto nocturno les arropaba. Cuando ya solo se observaba la luna en el exterior, Jacob, tumbado al lado de Bella delineó su rostro con los dedos, con suavidad y volvió a besarla, con más pasión y más dulzura si cabe. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, notando la temperatura de las manos de Jacob acariciándola, mimándola, llenándola de ternura… el calor de su inocencia la llenaba por un instante, hasta que de pronto… notó otra presencia sobre ella. La condición de Edward acudió volando a su mente, igual que sus manos, gélidas y suaves recorrían ahora su cuerpo acompañadas por las cálidas y pasionales.

Notó como los candentes labios de Jacob se apartaban, pero antes, siquiera, de que hubiera podido abrir los ojos, fueron reemplazados por otros… por otros fríos y firmes, dulces y conocidos…

Bella abrió los ojos… y volvió a cerrarlos, envuelta en un mar de sensaciones contradictorias; dos pares de manos se movían con pasión sobre su cuerpo, dos labios buscaban su placer, dos cuerpos se movían sobre el suyo… el frío y el calor… el hombre lobo y el vampiro.

Esa había sido la condición de Edward.


End file.
